


Ada Apa dengan Bapak-Bapak dan Memancing?

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Hati-hati kalau suami hobi mancing, mas Mark. Tahu soal asisten pemancing, gak?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ada Apa dengan Bapak-Bapak dan Memancing?

Mark pura-pura sibuk dengan sarapan si Dedek, ia terus memutar-mutar sendoknya di butiran nasi yang sama, pokoknya sok-sokan tidak begitu memperhatikan yang sedang dibicarakan suaminya.

“Paling sore juga pulang.” Kata Papa Yukhei agak digumamkan, menyadari bahwa obrolannya ini bukanlah topik favorit Ayah Mark. “Gak apa-apa?”

Dan bukannya menjawab si Papa, Mark malah terus sibuk dengan menyuapkan sendok di tangannya pada sang buah hati. “Dek, aaa dulu ini. Makanannya jangan diemut gitu.”

Si Dedek menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan pipinya yang _chubby—_ ingin menunjukkan mulutnya yang masih penuh makanan. Ayah Mark hanya menghela napas panjang, kesal karena putranya masih saja bandel mengenai hal yang menyebabkan giginya berlubang, mereka bahkan harus ke dokter gigi minggu kemarin.

“Seriusan, cuma sampe sore.” Suara Yukhei mengingatkan Mark bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang mengobrol, meski hanya satu pihak, karena obrolannya ini gak sensitif. “Soalnya yang mancing minggu kemarin tuh aku gak ikutan, jadi diomongin sama sekantor.”

_Yup._

Mereka sedang mengobrolkan soal mancing. Mark jujur masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat banyak bapak-bapak begitu tertarik pada memancing; **Ada Apa dengan Bapak-bapak dan Memancing?**

Kenapa harus memancing? Apa ada semacam sekte memancing yang tidak diketahuinya, sampai-sampai para bapak ini bela-belain pergi ke tempat jauh demi duduk lama dan menangkap ikan.

“Ya, terserah aja sih.” Akhirnya Mark memberikan respon, namun kedengaran acuh tak acuh, ia bahkan tidak sama sekali menghadap Yukhei ketika mengatakannya.

“Terakhir kamu ngomong “terserah”, aku tidur di luar ….”

“Nah, itu udah tahu konsekuensinya.” Kali ini Ayah Mark menghadap si Papa, mukanya kelihatan tenang tapi Yukhei yakin ada sesuatu mengerikan yang tersembunyi.

Ayah Mark hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, namun terpotong oleh si Dedek yang meminta suapan nasi. “Ayaaah, aaaa~”

Kemudian obrolan soal memancingnya sempat berhenti sampai di situ. Mark lagi-lagi sok tertarik pada hal lain, ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke televisi di mana kini film _Home Alone_ ditayangkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, alias film khas liburan keluarga.

Karena … ya! Sekarang memang musim liburan untuk keluarga; Si Dedek, putra mereka sudah lulus dari _pre-school playgroup_ dan akan naik ke TK kelas Nol Kecil; kemudian hari ini hingga dua hari ke depan itu tanggal merah alias cuti bersama, sehingga Papa Yukhei tidak harus ke kantor.

Sejak kemarin-kemarin, tiap Ayah Mark sedang menunggu si Dedek di sekolahan, dia selalu digandrungi oleh para orang tua yang tiada hentinya membahas akan ke mana keluarga mereka pergi.

Ada yang ke Lembang, terus main ke candi Borobudur, _staycation_ di hotel, _camping_ sekeluarga dan hal lainnya yang bikin kuping Ayah Mark panas.

Ketika giliran Mark ditanya, ia hanya _hehehe_ , _saya sih paling ngikut keinginan si bapaknya yang satu lagi,_ padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.

Mark sesungguhnya tidak begitu terganggu bila mereka tidak liburan, lagipula kan bukan kebutuhan yang penting. Ia juga mencoba maklum dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Papa Yukhei ingin menabung untuk pendidikan si Dedek, serta mungkin pemasukan Ayah Mark sebagai agen pulsa dan jualan keripik basreng masih belum cukup.

Nah …, jadi Mark hanya terganggu bahwa dari semua aktivitas menyenangkan atau produktif yang bisa dilakukan, Yukhei memilih memancing.

“Nanti aku coba bawa pulang ikan banyak.”

Ayah Mark menghela napas panjang, ia tidak ingin beradu mulut di hadapan si Dedek. Syukurlah putra mereka nampak asyik bermain dengan Tuan Haechie dan botol minuman karakternya.

“Bukan itu masalahnya, Pa. Cuma gak mau aja orang-orang jadi ngegosip.”

Yukhei langsung dibuat bingung, keningnya mengernyit. “Ngegosip? Maksudnya?”

Ya …, sesungguhnya kecemasan paling utama Mark adalah tetangganya yang mulai bergosip tentang mereka semenjak dirinya suatu hari keceplosan; Mark bilang bahwa Yukhei sering memancing dengan teman kantornya tiap akhir pekan.

Fatalnya adalah dia keceplosan ketika sedang membeli lauk-pauk di warung nasi bu Yeri, dan bu Yeri itu dikenal paling ember dan senang memprovokasi orang. Seperti bagaimana pada saat itu, respon bu Yeri pada informasi mengenai hobi memancing Yukhei adalah, “ _Hati-hati kalau suami hobi mancing, mas Mark. Tahu soal asisten pemancing di beberapa tempat mancing, gak?_ ”

Dan tidak sampai berhari-hari, besoknya Mark langsung dihubungi oleh tetangga dekatnya untuk membicarakan kemungkinan Papa Yukhei yang _jajan_ di luar.

Sumpah, sungguh absurd.

Mark tahu bahwa suaminya bukan orang yang seperti itu. Hubungan dan pernikahan mereka begitu sehat hingga keduanya sudah saling percaya, kecurigaan seperti itu bahkan tidak pernah melintas di pikirannya.

Hingga saat ini pun, gagasan bu Yeri masih begitu absurd untuk Mark. Jadi yang sesungguhnya ia kesalkan adalah gosip para tetangga, yang sulit untuk diabaikan karena mereka begitu ekstrem dalam membuat rumor; _pasti mas Mark gak bisa muasin mas Yukhei, ya?_ Atau, _mas Yukhei udah bosen kayaknya._ Dan, _mas Mark, coba punya anak yang kedua, siapa tahu mas Yukhei jadi sayang lagi._

Mereka mungkin iri melihat rumah tangga yang harmonis dan menyenangkan seperti rumah tangga Yukhei dan Mark, sehingga begitu gencar mencari-cari kekurangan dalam hubungan Papa dan Ayahnya si Dedek.

“Tetangga kita ngegosip gitu? Ya, udah, abaikan aja. Kamu tahu sendirilah yang kayak gitu gak usah ditanggepin.” Respon Yukhei setelah Mark menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia tidak suka bila Yukhei sering memancing.

“Abaikan tapi capek hati juga, Pa.” Ayah Mark kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Papa Yukhei, ia melirik si Dedek untuk memastikan bahwa putra mereka tidak sedang menyimak obrolan orang tuanya, lalu membisikkan, “Kamu tahu gak? Si Dedek pernah dikatain temennya kalau si Dedek bakal ditinggalin sama kamu buat nikah sama yang lain. Itu anak kecil lho, Pa. Gimana bisa anak kecil ngomong kayak gitu coba? Untung si Dedeknya gak ngerti.”

Menyadari sang Ayah tidak ada di sisinya, si Dedek langsung berbalik untuk berkata, “Ayaaah, mamnya Dedek belum abis.”

Ayah Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya dari putranya ketika berkata, “Iya, sayang, tunggu sebentar.” Lalu berbisik lagi pada Yukhei, “Ini sih terserah kamu, ya, aku gak larang kamu mancing karena mancingnya, Pa. Aku cuma kesel sama kata-kata orang.”

Suasananya pun intens, begitu intens untuk keluarga ini hingga si Dedek bisa merasakannya. Anak kecil itu memeriksa raut wajah kedua orang tuanya yang nampak ruwet, dan segera menghampiri si Ayah.

Sambil menarik-naik celana tidur Ayah Mark, si Dedek berbisik, “Ayah sama Papa …, kenapa …?”

Belum sempat merespon sang buah hati, Mark dibuat bungkam oleh Yukhei yang tiba-tiba menyemburnya dengan, “Ya, kalau kamu mau lebih milih percaya sama gosip murahan kayak gitu, aku angkat tangan.” Nada bicaranya naik, ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sama kesalnya dengan Mark. “Aku juga di kantor dikatain sama bapak-bapak,” Yukhei mengambil tas pancingnya, “sama atasan aku juga. Aku harus jilat atasan aku dan kerja gila-gilaan biar gak lepas kesempatan buat promosi jabatan. Aku lakuin ini buat siapa? Buat kamu sama si Dedek.”

Lalu Yukhei pergi begitu saja, pintunya bahkan sedikit dibanting ketika ia keluar.

Mark melongo. Ia benar-benar _speechless_ pada Yukhei yang bersikap begitu kekanak-kanakan dan malu-maluin, apa lagi dilakukan di hadapan si Dedek.

Malangnya, si Dedek yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dan baru pertama kali melihat orang tuanya bertengkar pun segera menangis. Air mata langsung banjir ke pipi.

_Aduh, si Wong Yukhei asli ketularan bapak-bapak mancing, jadi drama banget._

“Ayah … Papa kenapa m-marah …?” Sambil terisak-isak. “Papa ke mana—Papaaa!” Si Dedek berlari ke arah pintu utama dengan langkah kecilnya, berharap Papanya masih ada di balik pintu dan menjawab panggilannya.

Mark langsung menghampiri putranya kemudian memeluknya, ingin menggendongnya tapi si Dedek sekarang lumayan besar dan berat, jadi hanya dituntun ke hadapan televisi lagi.

Mark membawa putranya ke pangkuannya, memeluknya sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

“Papa … tadi lupa gak beli ikan, sayang.”

 _Awas aja si Wong Yukhei pas pulang._ Mark begitu mengenal Yukhei hingga dirinya tahu bahwa suaminya itu pasti sedang menyesali ucapannya, karena sikap Yukhei tadi begitu keluar dari karakter sang suami yang dikenalnya—sang Yukhei yang dinikahinya, Papa dari si Dedek.

“Tapi nanti Papa pulang gak …?”

Aduh, hati Mark ikut nyeri. Bisa-bisanya si Dedek sampai berpikir begitu. Hal ini jadi membuat Mark berpikir kalau mungkin si Dedek mulai merasakan efek dari gosip tetangga mengenai keluarga mereka.

“Pasti, sayang. Cuma sebentar, kata Papa, sore juga pulang.”

Masih dalam isak tangisnya, anak itu berkata, “Ayah, janji?” Lalu malah mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Mark tersenyum pada aksi tersebut, ia membawa ibu jari kecil itu ke bibirnya untuk dikecup basah, membuat si Dedek memekik histeris. “Iyaa, janji, sayang. Papa nanti pulang bawa banyak ikan.”

“Kalau gak dapet ikannya, Dedek kan masih punya si Belut, jadi Ayah jangan marah sama Papa, ya.

Si Belut yang dimaksud itu sebenarnya boneka ular-ularan dari om Johnny. Ya, wujudnya memang boneka ular, tapi entah kenapa bisa disimpulkan oleh si Dedek sebagai seekor belut.

“Ayah mah gak akan marah, sayaaang.” Lalu menghujani wajah si Dedek dengan ciuman yang menggelitik. Meski masih sedikit menangis, tapi akhirnya si Dedek jadi tertawa karena geli.

Kemudian Ayah Mark mencoba untuk melewati hari itu seperti biasanya. Mengurus si Dedek dan keperluan lainnya; mencuci baju yang sudah menumpuk, membuat order keripik basreng, beres-beres rumah, hingga akhirnya petang tiba.

_Hahhhh._

Si Dedek untungnya masih ketiduran dari tidur siangnya, seharusnya anak kecil itu sudah mandi sore, namun Mark terlalu lelah untuk bangkit dari sofa yang empuk ini.

Oke, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi aja … Mark mau memejam mata dulu sebentar ….

Tubuh Mark tersentak seketika mendengar suara pintu utamanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian memeriksa jam, _wah_ , ternyata ia ketiduran lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Samar-samar Mark melihat Yukhei berdiri tidak jauh menghadap padanya, ia pulang membawa banyak barang.

Mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya tatapan Mark jatuh pada sesuatu di genggaman tangan Yukhei, yang nampaknya seperti …

“Maaf.” Sambil mengangkat sebuket mawar merah segar. “Tadi aku gak maksud ngomong gitu, aku keterlaluan.”

Mark menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. “Jangan keras-keras, si Dedek lagi tidur.” Kata Mark, kemudian memberi gestur ke arah kamar si Dedek.

“ _Okay_.” Yukhei lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai, masih merasa malu atas perbuatannya yang sebelumnya. “ _Sorry_ …, tadi aku emosi banget, gak pikir panjang.” Tuturnya. “Kamu bener, aku gak harusnya sering mancing. Tetangga kita yang keterlaluan.”

“Hm.”

Yukhei kemudian mendekati Mark untuk duduk di sampingnya sambil masih membawa buket mawar itu.

 _Lah, kok bau ikan …._ Tapi Mark tidak berkomentar dulu karena ia masih bete.

“Tadi aku gak jadi mancing, malah keliling sambil cari makanan,” _tapi kok bau ikan,_ “tapi aku bilang ke atasan aku, udah gak akan mancing lagi.”

“Terus apa kata mereka?”

Yukhei menggeleng, ia tersenyum pada Mark, senyumnya kelihatan pilu. “Gak usah dipikirin. Nanti aku juga mau coba ngomongin ini ke bapak Kun, siapa tahu kalau sama pak RT gosipnya bisa hilang.”

Ahh, Mark juga salah tidak mencoba mengerti posisi Yukhei. Pria itu pastinya begitu tertekan memikirkan masa depan keluarganya dan usahanya untuk tetap menghidupi mereka semua

“Kalau beban atau masalah itu jangan disimpen sendiri, Pa.”

Tatapan Mark melembut, ia meraih tangan besar Yukhei, tadinya mau dicium sebagai tanda damai, momennya sudah mulai romantis.

_Eh._

Mark buru-buru melepaskan tangan Yukhei ketika sudah dekat bibirnya. Hidungnya mengerut.

“Ih, sumpah kok kamu bau ikan, Pa?”

“Hah—” Yukhei mengendus-endus tangannya, “oh, iya, aku tadi keliling nyari bandeng presto.”

“Lah, udah dimasukin kulkas, belum?”

Kemudian perdebatan mereka berakhir sampai di situ, kepala sudah mulai mendingin, masalahnya terselesaikan. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua memang bukan orang yang dramatis, perdebatan demi perdebatan biasanya akan mereka selesaikan lebih cepat. Jadi insiden tadi tuh terhitung konyol bagi mereka.

Mark sedang memindahkan mawarnya ke sebuah vas ketika tiba-tiba terasa Yukhei memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengecupi lehernya.

“Malem ini aku gak tidur di luar, kan?” Bisik Yukhei dengan nada bicara seperti ketika ia mau meminta _jatah_ , karena Yukhei tahu bahwa ia kedengaran seksi bagi Mark kalau gaya ngomongnya seperti itu.

“Hmm.”

“Hm artinya apa?”

Mark kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yukhei. “Hm tadi artinya _kamu bau amis, cepetan mandi_. Sekalian bangunin si Dedek, belum mandi juga.”

Hehe, asyik, Ayah Mark yang cerewet kembali; tandanya sudah tidak marah lagi. Yukhei kemudian malah sengaja menarik tubuh Mark ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengecupi sisi wajahnya, membuat pria itu meronta.

“Bau, ihhh!”

“Bau tapi sayang, kan?”

Mark mengerling tapi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. “Hmm.”

“Hm yang ini artinya _I love Papa Yukhei_ , ya?”

“Buruan mandi, ihh,” Mark berusaha mencubit lengan Yukhei tapi, aduh, terlalu kekar jadi gak bisa dicubit ….

“Sun aku dulu, baru aku mandi.”

Mark berdecak kesal sambil geleng-geleng kepala, meski akhirnya ia mengecup pipi Yukhei, lalu deg-degan ala ABG yang baru pacaran ketika Yukhei membalas kecupannya.

“ _Love you,_ Mark Lee _._ ”

“Hmm.”

Nah, kalau _hmm_ yang itu artinya _Love you_ juga, Wong Yukhei, suamiku dan Papanya si Dedek.


End file.
